This invention relates to concrete forms, and particularly to apparatus for retaining the concrete forms in their appropriate and selected spacing during the interval that wet concrete is being poured between the spaced forms and until the wet concrete sets or hardens. More specifically, the invention relates to a special type of stake to be driven into the ground in association with the form boards and providing means including a transversely extending retention plate detachably secured to the stakes to retain the concrete forms against spreading as a result of the pouring of concrete between the form boards.